


I belong to you, you belong to me

by lolachrome



Category: The Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Fanvids, meta fan love, metavid, vid, vidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolachrome/pseuds/lolachrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're my sweetheart!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I belong to you, you belong to me




End file.
